Sunnyhell Bites!
by Slytherin-By-Heart
Summary: A collection of hopefully funny ramblings about the Scoobies. PG13 for later entries. R&R pleaze.
1. Sunnyhell Bites! Adventure 1

Title: Sunnyhell Bites  
  
Author: Slytherin-By-Heart  
  
I own none of them, but that does not give me the right to screw up their little worlds. Also, I suck at keeping a time frame so you will have to forgive me.  
  
***********  
  
"Give it up Red."  
  
"No."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"I said no. Goddess, who do you think I am?"  
  
"Pet, it's not that hard. Just come over here and do it."  
  
"You're such a prick. Now I see why Xander wants to stake you all the time."  
  
"More like get in my pants."  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Eeww, you're delusional. That is sick. Of course, I have nothing against gay couples but...eeww! I think I'm scarred for life."  
  
Spike smirked at her reaction.  
  
"Don't believe me then."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"I'm not listening to that."  
  
"I could help you forget about it if you just come over here."  
  
"Spike, again I say no."  
  
"You're too uptight Luv. You need to relax."  
  
"I'm not uptight; I just have no wish of becoming a corpse."  
  
"You wouldn't become a corpse. I would keep you around Red. You're entertaining."  
  
She threw up her hands in mock excitement.  
  
"Yippee. Spike finds me entertaining. I must go write that in my diary."  
  
"Not the safest place for personal things."  
  
"How would you know? Have your own, do you Spike?"  
  
He looks at her calmly.  
  
"No. I've read yours."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Problem Pet?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell Red, stop throwing things."  
  
"What gives you the right to go through my things?"  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"You were bored? That's your excuse?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't make excuses for things I do."  
  
"So why did you say that then?"  
  
"You deserve the truth."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Red."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I asked nicely."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm chained to the bed in the basement. I cannot do anything. I'm bored."  
  
"You were put down here because the females of this house have no wish to share the tub with you during a shower."  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
"I don't. I think sharing a shower with you would be dangerous."  
  
"So you have put some thought into it."  
  
"Care to have something else thrown at you?"  
  
"Only by you Pet."  
  
"Stuff it."  
  
"I would be quiet if you just gave me what I want."  
  
"I am not your personal slave to do to what you will."  
  
"Everyone needs this once and awhile."  
  
"You don't need it to survive. I bet there's millions of people who live without it their whole lives."  
  
"True but they're stuck up, tight asses like the watcher."  
  
"Giles' has had it before."  
  
"Red, is there something you and the watcher have been hiding from everyone?"  
  
"Angelus killed Giles' girlfriend. She wasn't one to be with a tight ass if she wasn't getting anything out of it. Therefore, that leads to them, at one time, to having it. So there."  
  
Willow stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.  
  
They were both quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Have you had it before?"  
  
"Yes Spike I have."  
  
"Just once?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Red, my thoughts about will forever be changed."  
  
"Spike give it up. It's an innocent thing."  
  
"If it's so innocent, why can't we share the experience?"  
  
"You won't drop it, will you?"  
  
"No I feel I'm wearing you down."  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He bounced with excitement. A un-Spike like action.  
  
"Can we? Right now?"  
  
"Sure, why not. You won't shut up till up get it, so might as well get it over with."  
  
She walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Don't go anywhere."  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny Red. Just hurry up and get back here."  
  
As Spike waited, he hummed the Jeopardy tune. Willow returned just as he finished.  
  
"'Bout time Pet."  
  
"You better start acting nicer or you're getting shit."  
  
"Bad Red. Using profanity."  
  
"You want this or not?"  
  
"Yes. Alright I'll be good."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Mmmm, that's so good."  
  
"Shut up Spike."  
  
"Can't help it. It's so good."  
  
"Can you be any louder?"  
  
"Sure. (Yelling) So good. Bloody hell it's good."  
  
"I'll take it away."  
  
"Fine, ok, I'll be good"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Why didn't you bring any marshmallows? I luv marshmallows."  
  
"This is the last time I EVER do this."  
  
"Oh there will be sequel. Maybe an entire series."  
  
"Just shut up and drink your hot chocolate."  
  
END  
  
***********  
  
TBC - Soon to come, another short hopefully funny rambling. 


	2. Sunnyhell Bites! Adventure 2

I own none of them, but that doesn't give me the right to screw up their little worlds. Also, I suck at keeping a time frame so you'll have to forgive me.  
  
***********  
  
A dark car lurched to a halt on the side of a dirt road in the middle of a forest. The trees covered them from the setting sun. The group of passengers climbed out of the vehicle to freedom.  
  
"It's not snowing." Buffy pouted.  
  
"I think that's bloody well obvious Slayer."  
  
"You owe me fifty bucks Buffy." Willow smirked triumphantly.  
  
Buffy began to whine. "Xander you said it was snowing here."  
  
"Not all the time. It's not the North Pole or something."  
  
"It's close enough." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's still pretty." Dawn piped up.  
  
"Get a good look Dawn; it's costing you twenty-five bucks."  
  
"Why should I have to pay for half of your stupid bet Buffy?" Dawn grumbled pushing her sister.  
  
"Cuz I said so." Buffy shoved Dawn back.  
  
"You don't rule the world."  
  
Shove.  
  
"I rule yours until you turn eighteen."  
  
Shove.  
  
"Lucky me. I have an airhead for a guardian."  
  
Shove.  
  
"And I have a vapid hussy for a little sister."  
  
Shove.  
  
"Look who's talking, hoe."  
  
Shove.  
  
"Moron."  
  
Shove.  
  
"Coward."  
  
Shove.  
  
Xander moved himself between the Summer women. "Children, children, can't we get along?"  
  
"Piss off Xander!" An unison answer.  
  
Xander backed off in fear. "Who wants to try now?"  
  
"Chubbs you're an idiot for trying to break up that fight." Spike lit his cigarette, watching the Slayer and Nibblet go at it.  
  
"Hey where did Willow go?" Xander's comment was enough to end the sibling fight.  
  
"Xander why weren't you watching her?" Buffy scolded, looking up and down the deserted dirt road.  
  
"Buffy she's not a dog. I don't think she ran off to mark her territory on a tree."  
  
"Um Xander actually that might be what she went to do."  
  
"Dawnie didn't you hear me? She's not a... Oh! Right ok, I'll shut up now."  
  
"She probably went to get directions from the Blair Witch." Spike commented from his new position on the hood of the car.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Great. That's all I need. A murderous witch to kill."  
  
"And the award for stupidity goes to..." Dawn muttered under her breath.  
  
Xander thought it was the time for him to show off his leader skills. "Let's just sit here awhile and wait for her. She can't have gone far."  
  
***********  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"How long had it been now?"  
  
"It's been five minutes since the last time you asked Slayer. Shut the bloody hell up. You're getting on my last nerves."  
  
The sky was dark, stars were coming out and still no sign of Willow. But someone did come down the road.  
  
"Is that a demon?"  
  
"I think it's a guy riding a demon."  
  
"He's wearing a red jacket and a stupid hat. Obviously no fashion sense."  
  
"Thank you Buffy for that Cordelia comment."  
  
"No problem Xander."  
  
"But what's he riding?"  
  
"It a really ugly horse."  
  
"With horns."  
  
"A really ugly horse with horns."  
  
"You gits, it's a moose."  
  
A collective 'Oh' from the living members of the group.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Night vision."  
  
Another collective 'Oh'.  
  
The guy in the red jacket and stupid hat riding the moose got closer. They could make out bottle in his hand.  
  
"His drinking Jack Daniels." Spike grinned. Perfect to swipe.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Good sense of smell Slayer."  
  
"Like an undead bloodhound?"  
  
"Sod off Chubbs."  
  
"Righteo peroxide head."  
  
"Shut up both of you."  
  
"Dawnie..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The moose with its fashion deprived rider stopped beside the car. The mounted drunk squinted down at the persons standing around it.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Dawn stepped forward, "but who are you?"  
  
When the boozer leaned down to focus on Dawn, Spike swiped his bottle of alcohol with not so much as a glance in his direction. He slipped it into his duster and leaned back against the windshield to enjoy his smoke once more.  
  
"Ium an moontie, eh." the wino's words were completely slurred and his accent didn't help much more.  
  
"You're a Moontie? Oh, you mean a Mountie."  
  
"Tha whut I said. An Moontie. What you foolks doing at heare, eh?"  
  
Buffy decoded his sentence quicker then Dawn. "Waiting for our friend. She walked off somewhere and she hasn't come back."  
  
A question popped into Xander's head. "Why are you riding a moose?"  
  
"Xander!"  
  
His question was followed by one in Spike's brain. "Hey bloke, what's with the 'eh'?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"You foolks must be froom across the bruder, eh? I can teel by the way you talk."  
  
Dawn tried to move the conversation back to Willow. "Have you seen a girl out there anywhere?"  
  
"Nah missy I haven't boot if I see her, I teel her." Suddenly Xander's earlier question struck the Mounties's alcohol induced brain. "What?! Ium riding an moose?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then. Lead on moose." The drunken Mountie kicked the moose in the sides. The tried animal moved forward at a slow pace...straight into the forest.  
  
The group looked at each other in disbelief. This was followed with them jumping when a branch snapped from the other side of the road.  
  
Dawn squeaked. Xander paled. Buffy took a fighting stance. After picking himself off the ground where he had slid to, Spike went on smoking.  
  
Willow emerged from the trees, carrying a paper bag. "Hey guys."  
  
Buffy sighed with relief. "Willow where have you been?"  
  
"At the store that's up that hill." she pointed behind herself from where she had just come.  
  
Dawn cut in. "Why did you go there?"  
  
"Figured we needed supplies." Willow crossed the street to the car, hefting the bag on the hood. "Let's see...gum and a magazine for Dawnie, chocolate for Xander, hair products for Buffy..."  
  
"Bet there's nothing in that sack of yours for me." Spike blew out silvery smoke into the wind."  
  
"Nice try at the wizard of oz reference. Actually I do. Smokes." She tossed the carton at him.  
  
"Thanks Red."  
  
"Oh yeah, this too." From her jacket, Willow pulled a bottle and carefully passed it to Spike.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned as he opened it and took a pull. "Blood? You're telling me the sell blood up at that store?"  
  
"Oh no. I got that from the Blair Witch. Fairly nice girl. She showed me where the store was."  
  
Spike gave an evil grin to Xander. "You owe me twenty bucks Harris."  
  
Shut up Spike." Xander muttered as he climbed into the car.  
  
Buffy and Dawn climbed into the front with Xander, Willow seated in the back with Spike.  
  
Willow dropped her bag of herbs and candles on the floor settling back into her seat. "Who ever would have thought the Blair Witch was Canadian."  
  
The car moved pulled slowly around to drive back the way it had come. A few minutes later, it passed a sign:  
  
YOU ARE NOW LEAVING BRITISH COLUMBIA.  
WE'RE SORRY TO SEE YOU GO.  
COME BACK SOON EH?  
  
END  
  
***********  
  
TBC - Soon to come, another short hopefully funny rambling. FYI - I don't mean to offend anyone who is Canadian by what I wrote. Hell I'm Canadian, and believe me I could have done worse. 


	3. Sunnyhell Bites! Adventure 3

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope I can continue to entertain you all.  
  
Due to my non-deliberate insult to a certain reader and their opinion that I was "bitchy", I will refrain from using the nickname "Chubbs" for Xander. FYI: Not that anyone really cares but Xander is a favourite character of mine.  
  
I own none of them, but that doesn't give me the right to screw up their little worlds. Also I suck at keeping a time frame so you'll have to forgive me.  
  
***********  
  
Quiet, bookworm, demure, Willow Rosenberg sat on the couch in the Summer's house, giggling insanely at absolutely nothing. To say the least she was drunk. Drunk, intoxicated, inebriated, smashed, befuddled, wasted, buzzed...you get the idea. Her sniggering quieted until she looked up at Dawn and Spike standing in the doorway, and burst into laughter once again.  
  
"Buffy is so gonna kill you."  
  
"What's new? She's always trying to kill me. You would think by now it would be a waste of her time."  
  
Willow hunched over putting her head between her knees. She took two deep breaths before looking up at the two. "It's not all Spike's fault. He only bought the drinks."  
  
"Thanks Red that really helps me out." Spike came into the front room and dropped onto the couch beside her. "Are you starting to feel sick yet?"  
  
"Nope, just can't walk anymore. My legs fell asleep." Willow stood wobbled and sat right back down.  
  
"So how did you end up like this?"  
  
"It's really funny. You're going to love this Dawnie. We...I..." Willow's brow scrunched up. "I don't really remember."  
  
Spike touched Willow's shoulder. "Should I tell her?"  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Willow looked him over. "Are you sure, you drank just as mush as I did."  
  
"Yes Red, I remember."  
  
"Alright you tell her."  
  
"Fine. It's like this. Me and Harris were having an argument..."  
  
Willow poked Spike. "What were you arguing about?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. Buffy would be back before she found out what happened.  
  
"What? I dunno. About me not being thankful about living in his basement, tied to a chair."  
  
"Oh. Continue."  
  
"Alright. Me and Harris were having an argument when Red turned up and Harris finally got off my back..."  
  
Another poke.  
  
"Was he really on your back?"  
  
Another eye roll.  
  
"No Red, he wasn't really. It's an expression."  
  
"Right. Continue."  
  
"So Red turns up and her and Harris are talking, about I don't know." Spike quickly added to stop Willow from interrupting. "Then Anya turns up and throws me and Red out."  
  
Willow starts to giggle insanely again.  
  
Dawn is confused. "Why'd she throw you guys out?"  
  
Willow gasped for breath. "She said she was having a bad day and she couldn't wait to have multiple orgasms with Xander."  
  
"So she kicked us out." Spike finished.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Willow is smashed out of her mind."  
  
"I remember now. We left and Spike suggested bringing me back here, but I said I didn't want to and that I would tag along with him for a while. So we went to Willy's."  
  
Willow sat back smugly, happy with herself for remembering that much.  
  
"Spike what in your undead mind gave you the idea of taking Willow to a bar?"  
  
"I needed a drink."  
  
"So you got her drunk. What thought you would get lucky?"  
  
"That wasn't my intention. Not to start off anyways..."  
  
"Hey Dawnie, more's coming back to me."  
  
"Alright Willow tell me."  
  
"Ok." Willow threw her arms into the air. Cue the flashback."  
  
Dawn and Spike looked at each other, the same thought going through their minds.  
  
Willow was an insane drunk.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Willow timidly followed Spike into Willy's. She had been in here before, once, but that had been with Buffy. And it hadn't been full of demons at the time.  
  
"Why are we here Spike?"  
  
"Because I want a drink. You wanna go home?"  
  
She shrugged. "No, I just didn't think you would come here."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno, alright. I don't know what vampires do in their free time." Willow huffed, dropping on a bar stool at the end closest to the door.  
  
Spike sat beside her. "Don't worry Red. I'm not going to feed you to the demons in here. The Slayer would beat into next week if anything happened to one of her Scoobies." He looked up to the bartender. "Willy bring me the usual."  
  
Willy shuffled over and set a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass in front of Spike. When he moved away, Spike grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Stick around friend. You haven't heard the lady's order." Spike dropped him back down and Willy hit the back wall, shaking the glasses on the shelves.  
  
Willow hesitated under Willy's look. "Um, I don't really drink so I wouldn't know what to have."  
  
"Just bring the lady a bottle of everything." Spike took the first shot of his drink.  
  
Willy nodded and shuffled off to collect bottles.  
  
"What's that like?" Willow pointed to the bottle in front of her drinking teacher.  
  
"Try it." Spike swiped a shot glass from Willy and poured her some of the amber liquor.  
  
Willow took the shot and studied it. Didn't seem too bad, so she tossed it back. It burned going down and she coughed at its strength. Spike smirked at her. Glaring she took the bottle from him and took a swig before putting the bottle back in front of him.  
  
"What was that about Red?"  
  
"Waste not, want not."  
  
Spike laughed. "Good thought when it comes to drinking."  
  
He poured both of them another shot, they toasted and tossed them back.  
  
Repeat a few dozen times. End of bottle one.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Between the two of them, Willow and Spike had finished two bottles of Jack Daniels, a bottle of tequila and Willow had found a bottle of sake somewhere.  
  
She was happily buzzed, spinning half way around in her stool before turning back to where she had started. Her head was bobbing to music only she could hear. Spike was hit pretty well by all that they had consumed and was trying to figure how Willow was still awake, let alone breathing.  
  
"What you listen to there Red?"  
  
She didn't answer. She got up from her stool, throwing back more sake, and then dropping the empty bottle on the floor. She stepped over the shattered mess and out to the middle of the floor.  
  
The entire populaces of demons in the bar turned to watch the redhead human move her body the music in her head.  
  
"I'M TOO SEXY FROM SUNNYDALE, NEW YORK AND JAPAN. I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHOES, TOO SEXY FOR MY SOCKS, AND EVEN MY JACKET!"  
  
As she sang at the top of her lungs, she stripped off the item of clothing as she said them.  
  
"I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY BRA..."  
  
She got that far before Spike's mind had cleared enough to catch what was happening. Every male was on the edge of their seats before their drunken peep show was stopped.  
  
Spike threw his duster over Willow and collected her clothing. This did nothing to stop Willow. She just started over, stripping off the duster then going for the bar once again.  
  
Spike grabbed her before she could finish, throwing her over his shoulder. There was an uproar that quickly halted when met with a death glare from one of the scourges of Europe. Willow waved happily to everyone as they left.  
  
He dropped her on her butt once they were out of the bar. "What the hell was going through your mind?"  
  
Willow looked up at him, smiling dumbly but shivering. "Lots of alcohol."  
  
Spike sighed, tossing her clothing in her lap and dropping to the curb beside her. "You made a total idiot of yourself you know that?"  
  
She pulled on her clothes quickly. "Well at least Willy will never forget me. Or everyone else. Goddess that was bad."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
She looked up at him with her best lost puppy look. "You think I'll ever live it down?"  
  
"Might. You wanna go home now?"  
  
"No. Buffy might be home and I don't want her to see me like this."  
  
"Alright. We'll walk around for awhile."  
  
Spike helped her up from the curb and slowly, they weaved down the street.  
  
*END FLASHBACK *  
  
Dawn looked at Willow in amazement. "Willow, how did you do that?"  
  
Willow squinted her eyes, concentrating. "Do what?"  
  
"The flashback whoosh thing."  
  
"Oh..." Willow nodded her head.  
  
Spike looked at Dawn. Dawn looked at Spike. "So?" she prompted.  
  
"I dunno. Just said, 'cue flashback' and..."  
  
"Alright forget it." Dawn was confused again. "You said you were only there two hours. You're telling me you walked around for another two?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Nope. At least I don't think so. Spike?"  
  
"Willow found a kitten poker game to join."  
  
"What! Now Willow is gambling? Kitten poker?"  
  
"Poker where you bet kittens."  
  
"Oh. Where weren't you playing?"  
  
"Red wouldn't let me."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow nodded carefully. Her buzz was wearing off and she felt woozy after the shaking earlier. "He would have just eaten it."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"Then you would have traded it to someone to eat for more booze."  
  
Spike tried to look insulted. But she was right.  
  
Dawn was impressed. "So how did you do?"  
  
"I won." Willow smiled smugly.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"One. They were really cheap demons." Willow stopped and looked around her. She looked at Dawn then at Spike. She took carefully and walked to the door. "Where's the kitten?"  
  
Spike sighed. "You gave it to a lap post on the way here. Said you like your pink elephant better."  
  
Willow was very shocked. "Damn. That stupid elephant made me give up a kitten."  
  
"Don't worry Red I picked it up. Figured you want it after the alcohol wore off."  
  
From a pocket of his duster, Spike pulled a little ball of white fur. He gave it to Willow when she sat back down on the couch.  
  
The ball of white purred in her lap. Willow giggled then groaned. "Alcohol bbbbaaaadddd. Bed good. Spike Dawn bathroom kitten bed good night." She got up and shuffled to and up the stairs.  
  
"Did that last sentence make any sense?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Alright just checking." Dawn stood and followed Willow recent path. "I better make sure she makes it to her room."  
  
"I'll just go then."  
  
"No wait. Willow will probably want to see you before you leave. One sec." Dawn sprinted up the stairs.  
  
Spike dropped to the bottom stair and waited. He could hear the girls up stairs.  
  
"Geez Willow. That's the tub, not your bed."  
  
"I never said I was going to sleep in my bed."  
  
"Well whatever. Come on get up, Spike's leaving. You wanna talk to him before he leaves?"  
  
"He's a bad influence. Yeah, what the hell. Where's William?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"William, my kitten."  
  
"Why'd you name him that?"  
  
"He reminds me of Spike. William is a spawn of hell."  
  
William padded down the stairs, stopping to sit beside Spike. They looked at each other: one with a raised eyebrow, one with a smug look.  
  
Spike moved to pet the cat and was met with a growl, a spitting hiss, and a swing of a paw. "You are a spawn of hell aren't you?"  
  
William stopped his tirade, looking over Spike. He made a movement close to a shrug and allowed Spike to scratch his head.  
  
Willow came down the stairs, Dawn following as far as the top. Willow sat a stair above William and Spike.  
  
Willow rested her chin on her arms. "So you met the Hades feline."  
  
"Not so bad if you respect him." Spike had William purring quietly, scratching behind his ear.  
  
"He seemed so sweet when he was sleeping. Turned into a hissing ball of fur when he touched the tub." William looked up at Willow. "Yes I'm talking about you."  
  
William's eyes narrowed as Spike picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "Listen William. You should be grateful to Red for saving you from being eaten. Don't be such a grouch, it won't get you anywhere."  
  
Spike passed William to Willow, where he sat quietly in her lap. "Wow. I couldn't get my fish when I was five to listen to me. Thanks."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Yeah those damn fish won't listen to anybody. Well I'm going to crawl back into the closet Harris was so kind to give me. Night Dawnie, Red, William."  
  
Dawn lead Willow to her room. "I'll tell you one thing Will; you are going to suffer for trying to be adventurous."  
  
***********  
  
TBC - Soon to come, another short hopefully funny rambling. One more thing, if anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly accepted because I am running out of ideas. 


	4. Sunnyhell Bites! Adventure 4

I own none of them, but that doesn't give me the right to screw up their little worlds. Also I suck at keeping a time frame so you'll have to forgive me.  
  
This might be the shortest one ever written by me.  
  
***********  
  
The screams. The lights. The noise. The colors. The large evil grins. The smells. All the people. It was enough to intimidate any organism human, animal or demon alike.  
  
But not this creature.  
  
He prowled through the fleshy crowds, skirting the worst mobs. He dodged the quickly moving feet, danced around weaving boozers and sidestepped racing children. It was then he decided it would be easier to walk the outside then trying to pass the centre of the chaos.  
  
He moved along the darkness just out of the reach of the blinding light and noise. As he tramped through the darkness, he counted the colorful masses as he passed them.  
  
Being distracted by the looming bulks of colorful material, he stepped into a sugary confection abandoned on the ground. His nose screwed up in disgust as he tried to dislodge the whimsical, light candy. To say the least, his temper was at a boiling point.  
  
First, it was being deserted, and then it was having to travel cross-town on foot. Now it was the noise, too many people and the sticky substance stuck to him.  
  
He viciously attacked the meat by-product he passed before it could somehow slow his progress. It was flung away from him into the dark with an angry swipe.  
  
She was going to regret her actions.  
  
It had only been two weeks since he had been accepted into the group; part of the family. It had been rough at first, no thanks to him. There had sleepless nights, nerves shattered, tempers blown, fights and tears. And with fights, there were make-ups. Mostly quiet nights spent together to soothe the pain.  
  
But now she had the nerve to leave him to go out with her friends. She didn't even think of bringing him along. He felt shunned, depressed. Sulking had ensued, ending with a decision to track her down.  
  
And that is how he came to be here now. But he didn't know what he was going to do when he found her.  
  
He caught sight of the blonde known as Buffy, or the Slayer. He hated her. She yelled at him every chance she got. She was on the arm of her soldier boy. The prick. Buffy's little sister followed behind the two.  
  
She was better. Dawn was kind to him, giving him his space when he needed it. Behind Dawn were the demon and her boyfriend Harris. Anya ignored him and Xander made jokes about him and walked over him.  
  
Behind them was someone he hadn't seen before. She had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in creams. She looked nice.  
  
As he closed in on the group- ACK! He was pulled back swiftly.  
  
"You little demon, I could kill you." Willow sighed, as she pulled the kitten up into her arms. Once pure white, he was now multi - colored. He paws were almost black, covered in mud. His front legs and chest were colored in pink from cotton candy. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"  
  
Willow could swear he rolled his eyes at her. She buried her face in the fur at his neck, nuzzling him. He squirmed a bit then began to purr and nuzzled back.  
  
Willow chuckled. "So big bad likes to cuddle? There goes your reputation." She carried him to the group, keeping him pressed against her body. "Hey guys, look who I found?"  
  
They all turned to look at the bundle in Willow's arms. Tara heart melted. "Ah, Willow. I, it's so cute."  
  
Willow passed William to Tara. "Yeah he is. His name is William. I've had him about two weeks now."  
  
Tara warningly ran her hand over William's back. He pushed against her gentle hand, making her smile.  
  
"Yeah and the little demon is taking away all our Willow time." Xander's ever-sarcastic voice made itself heard.  
  
Dawn pushed him. "Shut up Xander. If you weren't so wrapped up with Anya and her multiple orgasms..."  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
She turned to her sister's disapproving look. "Give me a break Buffy. You're just as bad with Riley."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at the argument. "Guys quit it. Were here to enjoy ourselves, not talk about Anya and Buffy's multiple orgasms."  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"Don't give me that. Grown woman, right here. I can talk big talk if I want to." She turned to Tara. "Let's go and leave the children to their discussion."  
  
William curled up against Tara as she and Willow walked through the carnival. He liked her and could live with seeing her more. A little while later, Willow also had a furry bundle to carry. Xander won her a bright green griffin to make up for his stupidity.  
  
The only gift William got that night was a very unwanted bath.  
  
***********  
  
Preview to coming adventure:  
  
"Has anyone seen William? Or Miss. Kitty Fantastico for that matter?"  
  
Oohh, what's going on in Sunnyhell now?  
  
***********  
  
TBC - Soon to come, another short hopefully funny rambling. One more thing, if anyone has any suggestions, I'm still taking them. 


End file.
